neilgaimanfandomcom-20200215-history
Anathema Device
Anathema Device is a sensible and forward-thinking young woman between the ages of 18 and 20 with a Ph.D degree, and a professional Descendant of Agnes Nutter, witch. In keeping with familial tradition, she is also a witch. Appearance Anathema is described as "not astonishingly beautiful. All her features, considered individually, were extremely pretty, but the entirety of her face gave the impression that it had been put together hurriedly from stock without reference to any plan. Probably the most suitable word is 'attractive,' although people who knew what it meant and could spell it might add 'vivacious,' although there is something very Fifties about 'vivacious,' so perhaps they wouldn't." As a child, Anathema is described as having "a pale face, and black eyes and hair." Plot In Good Omens, Anathema appears in several of her own scenes before converging with the rest of the cast. She is the descendent of Agnes Nutter, a witch who wrote an extremely accurate and her-family-centric book of prophecies, the Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch, in 1655 that prove fundamental to preventing the apocalypse. Anathema, having studied the book from childhood, follows its prophecies to Tadfield in search of the antichrist, in hopes of preventing the apocalypse. There, she runs into Aziraphale and Crowley when she is run over by Crowley in his Bentley. The two give her a lift to Tadfield, and she mistakenly leaves the book in the car, where Aziraphale finds it. Anathema befriends Adam, the antichrist, in Tadfield and gives him a collection of progressive and forward-thinking magazines to read, causing him to be obsessed with topical issues such as aliens and climate change. His obsessions having real-world consequences. Anathema, shortly before the apocalypse, meets and forms a relationship with Newton Pulsifer, a witch finder private and walking disaster. This relationship was prophesied in the book, and many of Anathema's ancestors left encouraging remarks in the margins of the entry. However, Anathema appeared disappointed upon meeting Newt, before subsequently sleeping with him. Anathema and Newt then break into an American military base in Tadfield, where they prevent nuclear disaster and witness the standoff between the Them and the Four Horsepersons of the Apocalypse. After the apocalypse, which didn't actually happen, Anathema Device receives a sequel to her ancestor's book of prophecies: Further Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter Concerning the Worlde that Is To Com; Ye Saga Continuef! Discworld references In the Discworld book ''Lords and Ladies ''by Terry Pratchett, there is reference to a character called Amanita DeVice, who is also a witch of sorts. Other information Anathema got her name when her mother happened to read the word one day and, not knowing what it meant, thought it a lovely word. It is a Greek word for something that is to be detested or shunned. Biblically, the word is used to mean either something denounced as evil, or something set aside for sacrifice. The family name Device was inspired by a Lancashire witch called Alizon Device. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Nutter family Category:Good Omens